Normal
by SuiTaru
Summary: Senyuman adalah hal yang normal bagi Naruto. Tertawa adalah hal yang normal bagi Naruto. Kebodohan adalah hal yang normal bagi Naruto. Cinta yang terpendam juga normal bagi Naruto. [SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

_**Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto belongs to M. Kishimoto sensei.**_

 _ **Bab I**_

Suatu siang yang panas, terlihat seorang pemuda yang bernama Naruto sedang duduk di Ichiraku Ramen. Dia sedang menikmati ramen-nya yang panas. Sudah mangkuk yang ke-3, namun pemuda ini tidak menampakkan sisi kekenyangannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto pun membayar uang kepada pemilik ramen dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

Naruto sadar jika dirinya terlambat pulang, maka dia akan bertemu dengan segerombolan penduduk yang benci sama dia. Mereka selalu nongkrong didepan jalan rumahnya pada jam 7 sore. Karena pada jam segitulah mereka pulang kerja. Jika pada saat itu Naruto terlihat oleh mereka. Mereka akan mengejarnya dan memukulinya. Mereka adalah penduduk yang kejam. Mereka selalu berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah monster. Monster yang membunuh keluarga mereka pada 12 tahun yang lalu.

Naruto merupakan anak yang tegar sekaligus rapuh. Betapa kuatnya tubuh dia untuk tetap menyembuhkan semua luka tubuhnya. Tidaklah bisa kekuatan Kyuubi untuk menyembuhkan luka di hatinya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6.45 sore. Tinggal satu belokan lagi, Naruto akan tiba dirumahnya. Naruto tidak menyalahkan dirinya yang rakus, yang makan 3 mangkuk ramen sehingga dirinya terlambat untuk pulang kerumah sehinnga keselamatannya terancam. Karena Naruto baru selesai dari misi mereka, dan dia baru saja terima gaji dari Hokage karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan misi tepat waktu.

Oleh karena itulah, Naruto bergesa ke Ichiraku Ramen. Tempat dimana pemiliknya tidak menjual makanan dengan mahal ke Naruto. Tempat dimana dia bisa makan tanpa sakit perut karena keracunan. Tempat dimana dia bisa makan dengan leluasa tanpa disoroti mata penuh kebencian. Naruto sangatlah miskin. Walaupun dia sering dapat misi dari Hokage. Namun uang dari misi E dan D Rank sangatlah kecil. Apartemen Naruto juga tidak disewa dengan murah. Semua biaya air dan listrik ditanggung oleh Naruto, anak yang baru berumur 12 tahun. Dan hidup sendirian telah dijalani Naruto selama 5 tahun lamanya.

Naruto dikeluarkan oleh panti asuhan pada saat berumur 7 tahun. Karena alasan tidak cukup tempat lagi buat Naruto, mereka kedatangan anak yang berumur 4 tahun, sehinnga Naruto disingkirkan mereka diam-diam. Dia dibuang ditengah jalan, dan 3 minggu kemudian, ditemukan oleh seorang Anbu yang diperintahkan oleh Hokage untuk mencari Naruto. Dalam 3 minggu, Naruto hidup dengan memakan makanan yang dibuang penduduk di tempat sampah. Minum air hujan yang disimpan oleh Naruto di botol kosong. Naruto bukanlah anak yang bodoh. Dia bisa bertahan hidup sendiri walaupun tidak punya tempat tinggal. Dia tidur jalanan bersama anjing liar yang cuma diselimuti langit malam.

Dia adalah anak yang kesepian. Oleh kerena itu, pada saat dia mendapatkan kelompok Genin, dia senang sekali, karena dia bisa mulai berteman. Walaupun dia ditolak pada saat itu juga. Dia bertahan, karena dia percaya semua akan membaik dimasa yang akan datang. Dia selalu percaya, mereka akan melihat dia. Sehingga Naruto sengaja berbicara dengan suara keras. Supaya teman-temannya memerhatikannya. Dia memakai pakaian warna mencolok, supaya teman-teman menyadari kehadirannya.

Sayangnya, mereka menganggap Naruto itu anak yang aneh. Karena seorang ninja tidak akan berpakaian mencolok, pakaian mencolok hanya akan menarik perhatian musuh. Itu hal yang dasar untuk dimengerti oleh seorang ninja. Mereka menganggap Naruto itu bodoh. Karena hanya orang bodoh yang bertingkah seperti itu.

Hanya orang bodoh.

"Hei, Dobe".

"WA!".

"Dobe".

"Jangan kageti orang ditengah jalan, Teme! Mentang-mentang kamu jalan tidak ada suara. Tidak baik buat jantung tau!"

"Dobe, hanya kamu yang bisa kaget. Padahal kamu sendiri ninja. Musuh juga sering muncul tiba-tiba. Kok kamu tidak kaget dengan mereka. Tetapi kaget sama aku."

"I… Iya… kan aku lagi pikir sesuatu. Pokoknya kamu jangan muncul tiba-tiba." Kaget. Bukan kaget saja. Jantung Naruto hampir copot. Karena dia pikir yang muncul dihadapannya bukan Sasuke. Melainkan mereka, penduduk sialan. Tapi hatinya langsung lega saat melihat wajah tidak berekspresi milik Sasuke. Dia aman sekarang. Karena penduduk sialan itu tidak berani memukul dia saat dia bersama orang lain.

"Teme, kamu buntuti aku ya?" Nanya Naruto polos.

"Dobe, jangan sok penting. Ngapain aku buntuti kamu. Aku cuma datang kasih kabar, besok pagi, kita akan berangkat untuk misi C Rank. Kita akan mengantar klien untuk pulang ke kampungnya.

"O…." Sebenarnya Naruto sempat berharap Sasuke benaran buntuti dia. Karena dia berharap Sasuke yang sebagai rival sekaligus temannya itu bisa perhatian sedikit saja sama dia.

"Hn"

"Dasar teme…"

"Ne…. Teme…."

"Apa Dobe, jangan pasang muka memelas kaya gitu, tidak cocok tau, kamu sadar tidak kamu laki-laki." Dasar Dobe sialan, dia mau aku mimisan ditengah jalan apa, mukanya itu buat imam tidak kuat. Shit you Dobe!

"Teme, temanin aku pulang ya…"

"Hn, ayo.." Shit you DOBE! Kalau ditanyain kaya gitu siapa pun akan antar kamu pulang.

"Yiey…! Teme, kamu memang baik de, hehehe…."

"…." Dobe dobe, tidakkah kamu tahu aku memang baik, walaupun hanya kepadamu. Siapa yang sudi jalan sampai sini untuk hanya kasih tahu besok ada misi. Kamu memang polos,,, khuhuhuhu…. Tenang saja Dobe,,, mungkin saja beberapa tahun kemudian, kamu sudah tidak sepolos ini lagi,,, buahahaha….

"…." Si Teme kenapa ya, tiba-tiba nurut gitu, nanti sampai rumah pasti kukasi pelukan terima kasih. Hehehe… ngomong-ngomong, mukanya sambil jalan kok tampak menyeringai gitu ya… apa lagi ada hal senang kali.

Dari kejauhan mereka tidak sadar, kalau ada sepasang mata memandangi mereka.

 **TBC**

Hehehe

Maaf kalau Sasuke OOC, memang sengaja dibuat ada sedikit _behind the stoic mask of Sasuke_ .

Sasuke sebenarnya sayang sama Naruto kok. Hanya mulut saja yang kadang-kadang tidak sesuai hati.

Saya minta maaf dulu kalau ada salah dalam EYD.

Tolong reviewnya yah minna…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto belongs to M. Kishimoto sensei.**_

"Berbicara"

'Memikir'

 _Flashback_

 **Keterangan Penulis**

 _ **Bab 2**_

 **Previously:**

"…." ' _Dobe dobe, tidakkah kamu tahu aku memang baik, walaupun hanya kepadamu. Siapa yang sudi jalan sampai sini untuk hanya kasih tahu besok ada misi. Kamu memang polos,,, khuhuhuhu…. Tenang saja Dobe,,, mungkin saja beberapa tahun kemudian, kamu sudah tidak sepolos ini lagi,,, buahahaha….'_

"…." ' _Si Teme kenapa ya, tiba-tiba nurut gitu, nanti sampai rumah pasti kukasih pelukan terima kasih. Hehehe… ngomong-ngomong, mukanya sambil jalan kok tampak menyeringai gitu ya… apa lagi ada hal senang kali.'_

 _Dari kejauhan mereka tidak sadar, kalau ada sepasang mata memandangi mereka._

 **Now:**

 **(Sakura POV)**

Mata itu memandang mereka dengan aneh. Kok aneh? Yep yep…. Karena itu mata-mata Sakura. **(Hehehe…. canda dikit)** Sejak mereka berpisah dari ruang Hokage, Sakura terus mengikuti Sasuke sampai sekarang. Sakura memang fangirl yang menyeramkan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sakura cuma tertarik kepada Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke berjalan berbarengan Naruto. Entah kenapa dalam hatinya dia merasa cemburu. Karena Sasuke tidak pernah mencari dia. Namun karena hal sepele saja, Sasuke bisa buru-buru sampai berlari cuma untuk memberitahukan bahwa ada misi kepada Naruto. Sakura cemburu, dia murka, dia merasa tidak adil. Namun dia tidak gegabah. Karena tidak ada satu pun orang yang boleh mengetahui sifat buruknya.

'Tidak ada satu pun yang boleh….'

 **(Well, comeback to SasuNaru)**

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga didepan apartemen Naruto. Naruto sesuai janjinya dengan diri sendiri. Mencondongkan badannya dan memeluk tubuh didepannya. "Terima kasih ya Teme, sudah menemani aku pulang."

"Hn" ' **.** Wah,,, Dapat pelukan gratis dari Naruto.'

Sasuke balas pelukan dari Naruto dengan melingkar kedua tangannya dipinggang ramping Naruto. Rupanya Sasuke sempat juga untuk mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

 **(2 menit kemudian)**

"Er… Sasuke-teme"

"Hn"

"Tolong lepasin aku, dari tadi harusnya cuma pelukan singkat. Kok kamu malah peluk erat kali si… susah lepas ni.."

"Hn" Sasuke dengan enggan melepaskan Dobe-channya. Tetapi lepas juga, apa boleh buat. Dia melihat Naruto mengeluarkan kunci apartemen dari baju orangenya. Kemudian Dobe-chan pun menutup pintu. Sasuke masih berdiri di depan pintu Naruto. Membayangkan jika tadi dia sempat menciumnya juga. Apakah Sasuke akan diundang masuk kedalam...

 **(Disisi lain: Sakura POV)**

Sakura memandang dengan mata merah saat Naruto beraninya menyentuh Sasuke-princenya. Ditambah Sasuke kenapa memeluk balik si bodoh itu. Kalau saja tidak jaga image. Sakura sudah meledak-ledak seperti gunung api meletus. Sakura kemudian memandang Sasuke berbalik badan dan berjalan pulang. Sakura mengikuti terus sampai akhirnya Sasuke memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Baru Sakura berbalik untuk pulang kerumah sendiri.

 **(Naruto POV)**

'Misi selesai, makan selesai, ditambah bisa jalan pulang bareng Sasuke-teme. Sekarang tinggal bersihkan apartemen saja. Yosh! Apartemen sudah mulai berantakan sejak kemarin aku tinggal. Kalau tidak sudah kuundang si Teme masuk. Besok-besok sajalah kalau ada waktu.' Naruto sambil membersihkan rumah sambil mengkhayal jika Sasuke benaran menerima undangan kerumah Naruto. Sambil pikir sambil senyum tersipu-sipu.

 **(SKIP TIME: Keesokan Harinya)**

Digerbang Konoha sudah terlihat tiga bayangan milik Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka sudah menunggu Kakashi-sensei sejak satu jam yang lalu. Namun sensei tukang telat mereka masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Naruto bersandar di tiang gerbang. Sasuke berdiri memandang sekeliling dan sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Naruto. Sakura terus pelototi Sasuke dengan mata elangnya.

Akhirnya pada tiga puluh menit kemudian, Kakashi-sensei muncul bersama klien mereka. "Yo!" Sapa sensei mereka dengan santai.

"SENSEI TELAT!" Teriak kedua muridnya, yakni Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ma.. Ma... Sensei sedikit telat, soalnya tadi ditengah jalan sensei harus membantu seorang nenek untuk membawa barang belanjaan dan kemudian menolong anak kecil mengambil bola diatas.."

"Sensei, sudah bisa berangkat?" Potong Sasuke kesal. 'Mereka sudah telat berangkat. Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan tidak penting. Apanya yang sedikit telat, mereka sudah sangat telat. Bisa saja mereka belum sampai tujuan pada malam nanti gara-gara senseinya itu.'

"Ma.. Ma... Ayo berangkat."

 **(Ditengah perjalanan: Sasuke POV)**

Sasuke melihat Naruto berjalan dengan santai didepan dengan tangan yang diletakkan dibelakang kepalanya. Kakashi-sensei berjalan disamping klien. Dan Sakura berjalan disamping Sasuke. Dari tadi Sakura terus mengoceh hal-hal yang sangat tidak penting ke Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli sama omongan dia. Soalnya dia lagi konsentrasi sama sekelilingnya, dia takut kalau tiba-tiba diserang oleh musuh. Dia harus siap untuk melindungi. Bukan melindungi klien. Tapi melindungi Naruto-dobenya. Sasuke takut dengan tingkat laku Naruto yang ceroboh, bisa saja Naruto mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi klien. Jadi Sasuke harus siap untuk melindungi Naruto dari sifatnya yang sok kuat itu.

Namun semakin konsentrasi dia sama Naruto. Pandangan matanya jadi tidak lagi fokus ke sekeliling. Namun ketubuh didepannya itu. 'Naruto itu mengemaskan' pikir Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pikirannya sudah sangat melenceng dari misi. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sasuke terus memandangi tubuh bagian belakang Naruto. Dengan wajahnya yang tidak berekspresi. Orang lain tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya. Sedangkan dalam otaknya sudah berputar-putar kejadian dimana dia jatuh hati pada Naruto.

 _ **Flashback: Sasuke POV**_

 _Hari ini merupakan hari pertama Sasuke memasuki Akademi Ninja. Dia memakai baju biru kehitaman dengan lambang Uchiha dibelakang dan celana pendek warna putih. Dia memasuki kelas dengan santai. Kemudian langsung disambut dengan suara lengkingan fangirls-nya yang merusak telinga. Setelah beberapa menit, dia melihat seseorang yang memasuki kelas dengan memakai baju mencolok. 'Orange! What the hell!'_

 _Sasuke mengamati baju orange itu dari bawah sampai atas. Sampai ke wajahnya pemilik baju orange. Sasuke terasa dunia berhenti bergerak. Semua manusia yang dikelas seolah-olah berubah menjadi bunga-bunga yang berterbangan. Di dunia hanya ada mereka berdua._

' _Wajah itu, merupakan wajah termanis yang pernah kulihat. Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya dari kemarin dulu. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting mereka sudah bertemu. Takdir telah mempertemukan mereka. Dan aku akan membuatnya jatuh hati padaku.'_

" _SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYA! NAMAKU UZUMAKI NARUTO! AKU AKAN MENJADI HOKAGE DIMASA DEPAN! Hehehe..."_

' _Okay, akan kuingat Naruto-ku'_

' _Kemudian Naruto-ku berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk. Dia berjalan semakin mendekati tempat duduk disampingku. Akhirnya dia duduk tepat disampingku. Hell yeah, yang diatas memang sedang berpihak kepadaku, khuhuhu.'_

 _Disaat Sasuke masih tengah berada dipemikiran sendiri. Para fangirls telah memunculkan aura yang tidak menyenangkan kepada Naruto. Apalagi Sakura dan Ino. Merekalah yang merupakan pendiri club pecinta Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura tidak segan-segan menyampari Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto pun marah kepada Sasuke karena dia yang menyebabkan dia dicaci maki oleh Sakura. Naruto menaiki meja Sasuke. Dia menantang Sasuke. Mata biru bertemu mata hitam. Keduanya saling pandang, seakan-akan mereka bisa berkomunikasi hanya lewat mata._

 _Tiba-tiba, dari depan muncul sebuah tangan yang mendorong Naruto. Tubuh Naruto langsung mencondong. Dan! Terjadilah! SasuNaru First Kiss!_ _ **.**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

 **Now**

'BLUSH! Jangan pikir lagi Sasuke. Konsentrasi ke misi! Semoga wajahku sekarang tidak merah seperti tomat. Untung Naruto didepan, aku tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi ini kepada dia.'

"Kita istirahat sebentar." Kakashi-sensei menghentikan mereka. Mungkin karena faktor klien mereka bukan ninja. Jadi dia memerlukan waktu untuk istirahat. Sakura spontan duduk dimana Sasuke berada. Naruto dengan santai ikut beristirahat sambil memerhatikan gerak-gerik sekitarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia juga istirahat tetapi sambil memandang Naruto tercintanya.

 **TBC**

 **Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada pada review-ers. Saran kalian sangat membantu. Kedua, saya minta maaf jika tulisan saya masih terdapat banyak kesalahan dari berbagai sisi. Terakhir, tolong di review ya minna... ;D**


End file.
